


Surface- A Behind The Scenes of 4:30

by rleyjjx



Series: Kids Turned Out Fine [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Gen, Lime, No Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, buff techno is cannon, sorry bout it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleyjjx/pseuds/rleyjjx
Summary: This is the one shot book following 4:30- it’s a variety of stories that don’t fit into the sequel/were requests :)Chapters:1. Techno x CJ (I Like Your Hair)2. Karlnap (Shotgun)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Quackity/Original Character, Technoblade/Original Character
Series: Kids Turned Out Fine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. I Like Your Hair

\---------------------------

“Are you serious right now CJ?” Parker shoves her friend’s arm until she startles awake, glassy eyes scanning their dorm room. The two girls had requested to live together even as seniors, their shared dorm room a mess of band posters and bright lights. 

“Huh?” 

“You fell asleep again,” her blonde friend explains, the girl turning up the music in their room. 

“Sorry, I was up late, one of the new girls wanted to talk,” she explains, turning to grab her phone on the desk. Flipping it over, she sees a missed call from Wilbur.

“Why is he calling you?” Parker is staring at her phone.

“There’s this thing called privacy.”

“You shaved my asshole last week,” Parker mutters, both girls breaking into loud laughs at the memory. 

They had met their freshman year, CJ walking in like she owned the place, Parker wanting to hide in a corner. On the first day she had seen the blonde crying in her room, knocking gently and inviting her to her own room. They had talked for hours, the girls spending most of it laughing at each other’s awful jokes. CJ was the first person Parker ever smoked with, the two were there for each other’s first real boyfriends, when Parker lost her virginity CJ had bought her a cake. They were the campus's favorite friends. Well, not quite, Sapnap and Dream were, but close enough. The girls had other friends, Cassie and Mackenzie were nice and fun to be around, but they weren’t like the two. 

“You offered!” Cassie shouts, the two just laughing harder.

“You gonna call him back?”

“I will in a minute, I have better things to do,” the girl jokes, putting her head back down on the desk before getting a swat in the arm. 

“Okay, but for real you need to help me,” Parker goes back to reading her college essay to the girl, CJ occasionally jumping in to tell her if she thought it needed changing. 

“You know we have like two months before you need to submit these,” the dark haired girl remarks. She looks back at her phone, deciding she might as well call the boy, “Hey, I’ll be back.”

Stepping out of the room, she pulls up Wilbur’s contact, bringing the phone up to her ear. It’s only a few rings before the boy answers.

“Oh hey CJ, I was hoping it was you,” he remarks.

“I know, I’m just the best,” she snickers, the boys letting out a light chuckle.

“Duh, and as you are just the best, I was wondering if you and Parker wanted to pull up,” he offers, a small smile appearing on the girl’s face.

“Always, who’s gonna be there?” she quickly asks, hoping a certain name will be in the mix.

“Just me and Techno,” he lets out a light laugh, knowing that was her intention.

“Shut up,” she huffs out.

“You know he’s fucking clueless,” Wilbur reminds her.

“Yeah, he has been since sophomore year idiot, I date Nick for like two months, and all of a sudden I’m in love with him forever,” she rolls her eyes reliving the memory. 

“If you just grew a pair,” he laughs, the girl opening her mouth to fight back, but she knows he’s right. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be there in ten,” she doesn’t bother with a goodbye, that’s as good of one as any.

Opening the door back into their dorm, Parker is sat scrolling through her phone, juul in mouth.

“Ay,” CJ snaps, the blonde dropping the vape from her mouth immediately.

“Sorry,” she says with a light laugh, throwing it to its owner.

“Now get up, we’re going to Wilbur’s,” she nods her head to the front door, Parker quickly sitting up.

“So Techno’s gonna be there?”

“Would you all shut up about it? The plan has always been the same, bury my feelings so far down for four years and then on the night of graduation I lose my mind and have a breakdown,” she jokes, a certain sense of truth in it.

The girls are out the door in just minutes, both in sweatpants and sweatshirts, CJ with her signature thick black eyeliner drawn on. 

“There’s a certain juxtaposition in how you look,” Parker giggles at her friend’s full face of makeup and hobo clothes.

“Yeah well there’s a certain ugly in how you look,” CJ is doubled over in laughter at her joke, she even has the author giggling. 

“I hate you,” Parker is smiling by the end of her sentence, the two joking the entire way to the boys’ dorm.

Wilbur and Techno are already outside when they arrive, Parker nudging her several times when she sees the girl staring at the pink haired man in front of them.

“I’ll fucking kill you bro,” CJ mutters just before the boys are in ear shot.

“I probably should’ve just told you to go to the bridge,” Wilbur shrugs, an apologetic look on his face.

“It’s all good, we’ve been inside like all day,” Parker smiles, the group turning to start walking.

“How’s it going?” Techno asks the girls.

“Pretty good, Parker read her college essay to me for five hours,” CJ chuckles, Parker stammering in protest.

“It was thirty minutes asshole,” she replies, all four laughing.

“So why did you invite us?” CJ questions, coming off a little harsher than she intended.

“Oh, um, we just wanted people to smoke with and you guys are always,” Techno stops to think for a moment, “You guys are always fun.”

“We try, we try,” Parker lightens the mood, the dark haired girl flushed with embarrassment.

The rest of the walk is spent with Wilbur and Techno discussing school, the girls talking with their eyes the whole way. 

“Do you want to roll or should I?” CJ offers when they get there, the boys looking at one another before sheepishly handing the weed and wraps to the girl. 

It was well known around school that Quackity, Sapnap, and CJ were easily the best rollers, the three would often have competitions to see who could roll the best joint the fastest. It was almost always either Sapnap or CJ, the girl incredibly competitive. 

It’s only ten minutes before two blunts are done, the other three chatting amongst themselves. CJ catches them staring at her a few times, the group going back to talking when she gives them a confused look. 

“Here,” she hands one of the blunts to Techno, taking the other for herself.

“Shit, I forgot my lighter,” Techno grumbles, the girl offering up hers, “You light yours first, I’m good.”

She does so, taking a few small hits before handing it to Parker and turning to Techno to toss the lighter. He struggles with it for a moment, the blunt not lighting after a few tries.

“Here,” she takes it from his hand.

Techno gives her a small surprised look, tilting his head down so they’re at least closer to the same level. His hair drops in front of his face, the pink locks having grown out a bit since the previous year. Reaching up to brush it from his face, she notices the boy tense up, ignoring it and doing it anyways.

“Sorry, can’t afford to singe the best hair on campus,” she lets out a light laugh before flicking the lighter, the flame staying that time. The boy’s face is a bright shade of red as he takes a decent inhale, not taking the blunt from his mouth as he puffs out smoke. CJ realizes she’s been staring at the boy for a moment too long, turning back to Parker who’s gawking at her. 

Wilbur has a similar look on his face, except his a certain level of pride.

“Thanks,” Techno mumbles once he takes the blunt from his mouth, handing it to Wilbur.

\---------------------------

“Up, up, up,” Techno is getting yelled at by Wilbur the morning of Halloween, a dress shirt and tie being thrown on top of him, “Get dressed, you have 20 minutes.”

“Fucking hell bro,” the man opens his eyes, groggily sitting up in his bed. Wilbur is already gone when he registers what’s going on, quickly hoping out of his bed and stripping his shirt off. His chest is soon covered with a tight fitting dress shirt, his football muscle already growing him out of his clothes. The blue tie is added and black dress pants are thrown on. 

He doesn’t have much time in the bathroom, pulling half his hair up and throwing water on his face. He’s met with Quackity in their common room, the boy with a black button up and matching pants along with a green tie and a green beanie replaces his normally blue one. 

“Hey, you ready?” the boy gestures to the front door, Wilbur standing at the stairs next to it.

“Yeah, yeah,” the group meets the rest of their friends, all in matching attire.

Schlatt is the first one to say anything to the man as they make the walk, “You setting up tonight?” 

“Yeah, I can only bring a few of the guys initially cause of staff, I’ll text you a few hours before we start though, sorry,” he mumbles.

“Oh no, I didn’t want to help, I just wanted to make sure someone actually capable of partying is in charge,” the New Yorker snickers. 

This brings the first real smile of the day to the man’s face, “Oh, no, don’t worry.”

Heading up to breakfast, Techno looks around the room at his class, most in costume. Cassie and Mackenzie are sitting at their usual table, the girls looking nervously around the room. Techno can already guess who they're looking for, his suspicion confirmed as CJ and Parker fly into the dining hall, red faced and out of breath.

“I’m sorry,” Parker yells over the hall, all four girls laughing as everyone’s attention is brought to them. It’s not an unusual occurrence for everyone’s attention to be on the girls, the four having always been loved at the school. 

A few of the teachers let out small laughs and Techno finds himself chuckling to himself before meeting CJ’s gaze, the girl’s already red face seeming to get redder. It’s only then when Techno notices her outfit. Dressed nearly all in pink and white, the girl’s skirt has Techno’s eyes raking down her legs. He snaps his head back up to find a giggling Parker and embarrassed looking CJ. He realizes the rest of the girls are in similar outfits, all pink. 

The two girls start walking in his direction, Parker mumbling a quiet, “On Halloween, we wear pink,” as the two head to their usual table. 

He lets out a small laugh to himself as he finally understands, turning to get one more look at the dark haired girl giggling with her friends. 

“Hey Clay,” he gets the blonde’s attention as he gets to their table, “Can you make sure, uh, Mackenzie and her friends come tonight?”

“Oh yeah, I have class with CJ so I’ll let her know,” his friend remarks, the boy just nodding.

The rest of the day is spent with Techno in a mindless state, only thinking about what he needs to get ready for the party that night. His friends are equally excited, the group talking frequently about exactly what needs to get done.

“Hey Techno?” a familiar voice catches his attention as he’s heading out of school.

“Oh hey CJ, what’s up?” he feels nerves build in his stomach, the girl giving him a smile.

“Can we go, like somewhere not here?” she asks, a wash of confusion falls on the boy, but he follows her without a word, the two walking out to the meeting house.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want anyone to see,” she pulls her backpack off bending down to unzip it. A bottle of Jack Daniel’s and what looks to be about half an ounce of weed are pulled out and handed to the boy.

“CJ you don’t need to give me this, we’re already set, keep it for yourself,” Techno refuses the offer gently pushing her arms away.

“Techno,” she draws out the “o” in his name, “Just take them and keep them for yourself then.” 

“CJ,” he mocks the way she said his name, “I’m not taking them.”

“Please,” she gives him a look that makes him melt.

He has an idea.

“I’ll take them only if we use them right now,” he offers, expecting the girl to come up with an excuse.

“Deal, but only a blunt and like half a shot, you, you have a party you need to be setting up soon,” she reminds him.

“They can wait,” he mumbles, a blush appearing on the girl’s face. They both take a seat on the ground, Techno starting to rip at the grass below him. 

A few minutes pass of the pink haired man taking small swigs of the alcohol, the burning sensation distracting him from the girl’s mouth licking the blunt wrap. 

“Stop it,” she gives him a look after his third small shot, “I’m going to have to carry you there.”

“You couldn’t pick me up if you tried,” he jokes.

“Have you seen me?” she makes a small joke, the boy immediately feeling a pang in his heart at her self deprecating comment.

“Yeah, I have, and I could bench your ass in a heartbeat,” he smirks, the girl freezing up.

“Whatever,” she grabs a lighter from her bag, drying out the blunt and lighting it for herself. Standing up, the girl offers her free hand to the boy, Techno taking it gladly and getting off the ground. 

“I like your costume,” he spills out as she takes a second inhale, the girl smiling slightly with the smoke still in her mouth.

“Thanks, I like yours too,” she says on the exhale, handing the blunt over to the boy, walking slightly closer to him, “You guys always are funny,” she compliments, referencing his friend group.

“Not even close to y’all,” he smiles thinking of her friends and their antics, the girls having always been a great source of entertainment for him. 

“Well thanks, but you don’t need to lie, I know I carry the friend group,” she jokes, looking down at the ground.

“You do though,” he says shyly before handing the blunt back to the girl. 

“You’re sweet,” she mumbles, bringing it to her lips, the pink haired man looking down to her, his height being something he always liked about himself. 

“Girls like you deserve it,” he feels the words leave his mouth before he can stop them. Mentally hitting himself, he stares to the ground and hopes she doesn’t push any farther. 

Of course she does. 

“Girls like me? And what kind of girl am I?” she asks, somewhere between genuine and jokingly.

Well it’s now or never. 

“Pretty ones.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” CJ laughs, looking slightly shocked at the revelation, the boy confused on how she hadn’t noticed his stares and awkward tone around her the last three years.

“I thought that was fairly clear,” he chuckles, the girl just looking more confused.

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Was me staring at you everyday since we were 15 not obvious enough?” he grumbles, not wanting to deal with this high and tipsy. 

“I’m sorry, was me following you around like a lost puppy since we were 14 not obvious enough?” her words take him by surprise, his eyes going wide.

“You dated Nick, I thou-”

“Oh my god, that was literally three years ago, he’s like the last person I would be into,” she starts laughing at the end of her sentence.

“Wait, does that mean-”

“Oh my god Techno do I need to spell it out for you, you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

His head swirls, the sudden revelation hitting the boy like a truck. 

“I- I really didn’t think,” he stammers, “I just thought you probably liked one of my friends now I don’t know.”

“Yeah, no, they’re not really,” she searches for a word, “they’re not really my type.”

The blunt is passed back to the man, taking it gladly.

“And what is your type?”

“Apparently idiots,” she laughs before reaching her hand up to his hair, “who look better with their hair down.”

He lets out a hearty laugh before reaching up and pulling the tie out, letting the pink locks fall.

“Hey, I wanted to do it,” she gives a fake pout, reaching up to run her fingers through them. He freezes for a second, the unfamiliar touch making him nervous.

“I like your hair a lot,” the girl in front of him mumbles, “‘S pretty.”

He feels his face heat up, the girl finally removing her hand and taking the blunt from his mouth. It’s almost finished, the two ashing the roach on the ground. 

“You’re pretty,” he grumbles.

“Oh shut up,” she laughs, rolling her eyes. 

Looking at his watch, Techno is filled with guilt. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry, but I actually do have to go help my friends. Please stop by tonight though, I’d love to see you,” Techno rushes through his words, the girl nodding at his offer.

A small kiss to the boy’s cheek is all he needs to know she’ll be there.

\--------------------------- THIS SECTION IS NOT NSFW BUT IT DOES CONTAIN LIME 

The Floridian Decembers never got all that cold, and yet standing in the bleacher’s of a Friday night football game, CJ is freezing her ass off. She switches her gaze between Parker on the cheer team and Techno on the field.

The two had shared small moments since Halloween, Techno having never been one for public affection, had made no indications that he was with the girl to his friends.

CJ didn’t mind though, she hadn’t told anyone but Parker, and they basically shared a brain at this point. 

The girl notices a sad looking Clay on the sidelines, head buried in one of his hands, the other propped in a sling. Her heart aches as she sees him watching his best friend, the blonde once again dropping his head. 

CJ’s eyes are back on Techno when he takes the field, the first play has him decking the opposing quarterback, the crowd erupting in cheers. 

She thinks it’s hot.

The game ends with their team victorious, the group running off the field and into their locker room, Sapnap and Wilbur leading the way.

It’s another twenty minutes of standing in the cold air and winds before CJ spots a head of pink hair leaving the locker rooms. Heading over to the boy, she sees him break into a smile as he notices her.

“Hey,” he says breathlessly.

“Hey, you tryna go?” she asks, the boy nodding before heading in the direction of his dorm, a few of their friends giving them weird looks, Parker with a shit eating grin on her face. They don’t speak most of the walk, Techno only saying something when they get to his room.

“I’m glad you were there,” he smiles, giving the girl a hug.

“You stink, ugh,” she swats him away, the boy grinning and pulling her back in.

“Mhm, and that’s why we’re gonna go shower,” he takes her hand, taking them down the hall.

“We?” the girl stutters out as they get to the bathroom.

“Yeah, we,” he smirks, opening the door for the two.

They had yet to actually do anything, making out was a comfortable stage for the two. Techno hadn’t seen her naked, much less just standing in front of him. She can feel nerves building in her stomach, a pit forming in her throat.

“I-uh, yeah, um,” she scans the room, nearly identical to her own bathroom.

“Wait, I forgot the main part,” he scurries out of the bathroom, loud footsteps move quickly down the hall, the boy appearing seconds later with a speaker and the same party lights all of their friends have. Plugging it into the wall, he grabs his phone and pairs the speaker, pulling open Spotify and handing her his phone.

“Here, play whatever you want,” he smiles, turning around to flick the lights off. Their makeshift “club” is filled with the girl’s favorite song at the moment. The dark lighting and light mood of the boy has relieved some of the girl’s nerves, Techno going to turn the shower on.

“Fuck, sorry, I’m so dumb. Here, wait here,” he grabs the girl’s waist, indicating for her to sit on the bathroom counter. Making a second exit out of the bathroom, he comes back with two pairs of pants and an extra shirt. 

Pulling off his shirt, the girl goes to do the same but is stopped by the man’s own hands reaching down and doing it for her. CJ is suddenly self conscious of the plainness in her bra, the nerves coming straight back. She hops down from the counter, Techno’s face filling with concern.

“Hey, I’m sorry, we can wait. I mean, I-I wasn’t planning on us doing anything, I just thought,” he trails off and the girl is reminded why she liked the boy in the first place. In a swift motion, CJ reaches behind her back and unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she watches Techno go wide eyed.

“You-you’re really pretty,” is all he can make out before the girl goes to kiss him, the boy wrapping his arms around her.

Clothes are quickly discarded, the two laughing at the awkwardness, quickly shutting up as they get in the water. After a few moments of deafening silence, Techno turns to grab his shampoo, the girl snatching it from his hand.

“Lean down you giant,” she jokes, the boy reluctantly letting her massage her hands through his hair, his breath hitching a few times as his gaze is now directly facing the girl’s chest.

“You just gonna look?” she whispers, Techno’s eyes snapping up to her.

“I-I didn’t want to make you, I didn’t mean to,” he rambles, the girl taking her hands briefly out of his hair and grabbing his, placing them on her sides. He doesn’t take them off of her body until she’s done, telling him to lean his head back in the water, the soap trickling down his shoulders and back, the girl admiring his body as she washes her own hair, going a lot faster than what she did for him. 

The two continue in this pattern, Techno’s hands roaming around the girl’s body, neither wanting to ever leave the warm water. 

Relecutently, they eventually leave, Techno going out first to grab towels for the both, throwing it over the shower curtain for the girl to catch, a giggle coming from the other side. 

“Thanks,” she says before wrapping it around her body and stepping out and gawking at the sight in front of her. 

The boy's towel had been wrapped around his waist, the water droplets from his hair running down his shoulders and chest. His wet hair is messy, the normal pink turning dark, the girl continuing to stare at the man. 

“Hey, I got you these,” he hands the sweatpants and t-shirt to the girl, CJ taking it gratefully.

“Thanks,” she smiles gratefully before he turns around, grabbing the sweats he had for himself. Dropping the towel, she throws the shirt on first, the boy turning back around as she grabs the sweats from the counter.

“You should wear my clothes more often,” he mutters, the girl shaking her head.

“You should make me take showers with you more often,” she says with a wonky smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, now can we go? I don’t want to get caught,” the boy remarks, CJ just nodding as they open the door.

Wide eyed the two stop dead in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

“Parker?” CJ looks to her friend as she sees who she’s with.

“CJ?” Parker looks questioningly at the girl.

“Techno?” It’s Quackity’s turn to look confused as all get out.

“Quackity?” Techno nearly shouts.

The four look at one another before Parker finally breaks and starts laughing.

“Bro what the fuck? I told you when this,” CJ gestures to Techno, “happened.”

“Yeah well this,” Parker turns to Quackity, “hasn’t happened yet.”

Everyone breaks into a loud laugh, everyone except Alex.

“Wait, so this was going to happen?” he looks at the girl next to him, causing the rest to just start laughing harder.

\---------------------------

“She’s eating with us today.”

\--------------------------- 

The morning of Valentine’s Day, Techno receives a text from CJ telling him to come to her dorm after breakfast. They both had a study period and the girl had woken up late. 

Techno is sitting patiently outside his girlfriend’s dorm, a large wrapped present in hand. The door behind him opens, turning to see CJ standing dressed nearly head to toe in all pink, the small butterfly clips even match the boy’s hair.

“You look beautiful,” he scrambles to stand up, handing the package to the girl who takes it with a smile.

“Do you want me to open this now?”

“Yeah, yeah I think I do,” Techno nods, the girl turning to head back inside.

“Come to my room, Parker’s gone, and I need to give you my gift,” she doesn’t turn back, just heading up the stairs to her massive room. The girls had gotten the largest room in the entire school, it could have been a small apartment. And they treated it like so. CJ had a coffee machine that Techno frequently used in the morning after “sleepovers” the two had on weekends. Parker was often kicked out of the room in exchange for weed or money. 

Techno follows the girl, his eyes trailing up her legs and under her skirt as they walked up the steep steps. 

“Hey,” he smirks.

“Hey,” CJ responds.

“I’m not talking to you,” he grins.

“Oh my fucking god,” she groans, but Techno can hear a smile in her voice.

“You look fucking hot,” he responds, “I’m talking to you now.”

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself,” she compliments him and he’s glad she noticed the change in his usual attire. His pink button down and black pants were accompanied by their class ring and another she had gotten him from a thrift store, one on each hand. 

“How was your night?” he asks as they make their way into the girl’s room, Techno taking his usual spot in her gaming chair. She had surprised him even more the first time he had ever gone to her dorm, the girl had a full PC set-up, as did Parker. The two mainly played FPS, although both had agreed to join their boyfriends in Minecraft on the occasion. 

“Good, tiring though, Parker and I both didn’t go to bed until 3 or 4. Had to have our weekly shit talking time,” she jokes, the girl bending over to grab something under her bed. The pink haired man turns the chair so he’s directly behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her down once she has the bag. 

“Hi,” he whispers, the girl gasping at the sudden movement. 

“Hi, I need to give you this,” CJ attempts to stand up the man refusing to let her go, “Techno.”

“Just turn around,” he mumbles into the girl’s back. 

She does as he asks, standing up only to straddle him again and hand him the small bag in her hand. His present is still sat on her bed, so she strains to grab it and places it on the desk next to him. 

As he fumbles with the tissue paper, the girl mindlessly grabs a few strands of his hair, the boy chuckling at the touch. CJ doesn’t notice him pull the gift out, she’s far too intrigued in braiding the soft locks.

“Whatcha doing?” Techno gets her attention, holding the gift she had gotten him in his hand. 

A pipe in the shape of a pig, is sat in his hand, a smile painted on his face. The pig has been painted to have a red cape and a crown, CJ had gotten Niki to paint it for her. 

“Do you like it?” she asks. 

“Are you kidding? Of course I do, this is amazing,” he grins, setting it down to grab the present on her desk, “You’re turn.”

She gently tears the paper, gasping when she realizes what it’s a painting of. 

“Pike!” she nearly shouts, getting a giggle out of Techno. She finishes unwrapping it before staring it for a few moments. 

“I miss him so much,” she smiles, she had spent nearly the entire summer trying to convince Cortona to let her have him at the school. 

Throwing her arms around the boy, she kisses him several times.

“Who made this?” she knows the boy couldn’t paint for the life of him. 

“Niki,” he sheepishly smiles. 

“She painted yours too!” and the two realize the girl knew about both of their gifts. 

“Okay well we really need to be getting to school,” the boy remarks as the girl goes back to adding braids in his hair. 

“Just wait, I need to finish these,” she quickly responds. 

“What are you even doing?” Techno turns the two so he can see his reflection in her monitors. Several small braids have been added throughout his hair. 

“Just one more,” she grabs a small piece at the very front, taking a few moments to play with the hair, Techno admiring the girl on top of him. Her thick black eyeliner and pink blush have him captivated long past she’s done braiding the hair. 

“Earth to daddy,” she jokes after noticing the haze in his eyes. 

He chokes on his spit, “Oh fuck you.”

“Right now? Promise?” she smirks back. 

“Oh come on, we have to get to school,” he stands up, not letting the girl fall. It’s only after a few more kisses to the girl’s face that he sets her down. 

CJ redoes the braids in his hair every time they see one another, the pink haired man liking it more and more every time she catches him in the hallway and pulls his head down to her level. There’s only a few, not enough to really notice unless you’re looking, the unruliness of the man’s hair covers them a bit already. 

“Hey can you meet me at the bridge in half an hour?” Techno remarks to CJ on the way out of school that afternoon, “I have a surprise.”

“Uh yeah,” the girl looks confused but heads the other way after a small kiss on the cheek from the man. 

Techno nearly sprints across campus, grabbing the flowers, speaker, and bottle of Champagne he had gotten his sister to drop off early that week. Wilbur is waiting for him downstairs with a bag full of tea light candles and a kitchen lighter. He throws the rest of the materials in the bag, turning back up to Wilbur breathless. 

“Jesus this girl really got your ass,” Wilbur chuckles, the pink haired man shoving him before running out of the dorm and to the bridge. 

He spends the majority of the time trying to figure out how to use a kitchen lighter, giving up and resorting to his Zippo, the only downside is the amount of times he burns his finger. He pulls up the playlist CJ had played in the shower, playing the first song. He spots her making her way down the path, he can tell she’s smiling from where he’s standing. 

“Hey,” he calls out. 

“Hey,” he can hear the smile in her voice too, “What’s all this?” 

“Just wanted to surprise you,” he chuckles. 

The girl picks up her pace, wrapping her arms around the man’s neck, the two rocking back and forth for a minute. He hands her the flowers he had been holding, the girl smelling the roses before looking back up at him. 

“This is amazing, thank you,” she looks around, the bottle of Champagne making her laugh. 

“Where’d you get that?” CJ gestures to it. 

“Sister stopped by,” he shrugs. His older sister had met the girl the last time she had visited, the two getting along surprisingly well. 

“Aw, I wish I could’ve said hi, tell her I miss her,” she smiles, the man nodding. 

The two spend a few minutes talking before CJ walks over to the bottle, handing it to her boyfriend. 

“Open,” she requests. 

The man just grabs it, pointing it in the opposite direction and letting the cork fly into the woods. 

“Oops,” he smiles as the bubbling liquid spills on his hands and the ground, the boy bringing it up to his lips and taking a drink, “I didn’t bring cups I’m not gonna lie.”

“I would expect nothing less,” CJ laughs, snatching the bottle from his hand and bringing it to her lips, the pink haired man watching on intensely. 

“You know I’m not gonna run away,” the girl jokes when she notices his gaze, the boy blushing and shaking his head.

“Oh shut up,” he walks closer to her, the girl bringing the bottle to his lips and tipping it up, the boy taking a large sip before CJ removes it. 

“So what’s the plan?” she looks at him as the music sings out in the background.

“Is this not good enough?” he teases, the girl going to apologize before waving his hand, “I’m kidding, the rest of the group is joining us for a fire, I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course it is,” CJ takes another sip before handing the Champagne back to the man, who takes a much larger drink.

CJ gazes up at the boy smiling, admiring his features, her hands going to her own hair and taking a few of the clips out.

“Here,” she reaches up straining a bit to get to the top of his head, clipping them in random spots, “Now you’re pretty.”

“I’m always pretty,” he says, smirking, but he doesn’t take them out, instead just touching them lightly. 

“That, that is very true,” CJ remarks, attempting to take the bottle from the man, him bringing it above his head, “Hey, meanie, hand it over.”

Instead, his hand nudges her chin up, the girl rolling her eyes and opening her mouth. The man brings the bottle hovering above her lips and pours a generous amount in before taking a large sip for himself. 

“When will everyone be here?” she asks after swallowing the drink.

“Any minute, Q only let me use it for like an hour on my own, said it was a “communal space,” Techno laughs off the earlier interaction.

Just minutes later the man’s phone rings, an incoming call from Wilbur appearing on his screen.

“Hold on,” he quickly answers, CJ just nodding her head. 

“Hey, you guys can come now if you want,” he remarks.

“You read my mind, thanks, we’ll all be there any second,” Wilbur responds, the line disconnecting shortly.

“Yeah they’ll be here soon,” he smiles.

“Oh here, sorry,” CJ goes to grab the clips out of the man’s hair, him pushing her hand away.

“No, I want them,” he lets out a light chuckle, kissing the girl on the cheek.


	2. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlnap shotgunning/how we came to be one shot :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were so many requests for karlnap shotgunning lol

“I’m on the way,” Sapnap mutters into his phone, a loud sigh coming through from the other end.

“Yeah, yeah, can you hurry up?” Karl’s voice is strained, the man on the other end clearly anxious.

“Sorry, yeah,” the brunette says a quick goodbye, throwing one of his suitcases on the bed and unzipping it. Hastefully, the man grabs the first set of clothes he can see, changing quickly and heading out the front door. The familiar campus was still setting in on him, the long summer over finally. 

He had missed the school, and more importantly his friends. Dream wouldn’t be arriving for another few days, the man disappointed to find out his friend’s flight had been delayed due to hurricane warnings. 

His walk to the bridge is short, the man not wanting to make his friend wait. Karl and him hadn’t talked much over the summer, the two brunettes busy with other things in their lives.

Nick can spot the man from several hundred feet away, his purple sweater standing out against the greenery. Sapnap had only seen a couple of their friends since arriving hours earlier, Wilbur was busy touring a few of the freshmen, several with personalities that had stood out to him.

“Jacobs,” the man calls out to his friend who has his eyes glued to the ground.

“Sap,” Karl gives the brunette a wide smile, the two going into a small hug.

“How was your summer?” Nick steps back, running a hand through his hair.

“Long, boring, well not boring,” the man in front of him lets out a light chuckle, Sapnap just nodding, “How about you? How was yours?”

“Same, spent most of it with Luke,” a laugh escapes Nick’s mouth, Karl smiling slightly at the mention of his brother.

“That’s nice,” Karl grins, the two standing silently for a moment.

“Well we did come here for a reason,” Nick chuckles, pulling a pre rolled joint out from his jacket pocket, Karl grinning at the sight.

“God, I haven’t smoked in, like, three months,” Karl laughs, nerves backing his tone.

“Oh damn, do you not smoke at home or like,” Nick trails off at the brunette in front of him nodding, the two going silent once again.

“I’m gonna be a mess,” Karl groans, Sapnap just laughing.

“You’ll be fine, we can hotbox if you want?” he suggests.

“There’s not nearly enough there,” Karl nods to the weed in front of them,” to get us high in the shed.”

Nick shrugs, an idea coming to mind. One a little too silly for him to recommend. He had only done it with his past girlfriends, and the girls he wanted to flirt with, oh and that one boy from camp his sophomore year.

“You can just smoke it, I don’t know why I suggested we do this,” Karl turns red, Nick immediately feeling bad.

“No, no, I promise I won’t laugh. And I’ll carry you back to your dorm if it’s too much,” the brunette turns on his charm, a smirk coming to his face.

“Yeah, okay,” Karl nods slowly, Sapnap grabbing his lighter and putting the joint in his mouth.

Taking a few long inhales, the brunette keeps his eyes on the boy in front of him, his brightly colored sweater bringing out the blue in his eyes.

The brunette catches himself staring a moment too long, recuperating and handing the joint to Karl, who takes it with a smile and shaking fingertips.

The man’s first inhale is barely done when the smoke erupts from his mouth, loud coughs following. Karl holds on the joint with a sense of urgency, Sapnap taking it while the boy continues to go red faced. Nick lets the man cough for a few moments before offering to go get water, the brunette shaking his head.

“I’m-” he coughs, “I’m good.”

It’s another few minutes before he’s truly good, Nick taking small hits from the joint the whole time.

Sapnap finally caves as he sees the man eyeing up the weed once again, clearing his throat before nodding his head to get the boy’s attention.

“Do you wanna shotgun? Like, you know,” he trails off, his friend has a confused look on his face for a few moments, Sapnap is able to see when he remembers exactly what shotgunning is.

“Oh, um yeah, if you’re comfortable with that,” Karl rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment, the two not saying much before Sapnap clears his throat again, turning to look directly at the man.

“Um, do you wanna just, come here?” he can feel the beat in his chest speed up, the man cringing for a moment at his awkward tone.

“Uh, yeah, um,” Karl does his best to shuffle closer to the man, Sapnap all of a sudden hyper aware of the tension thick in the air. 

Doing his best to relieve it, he swings his free arm around the boy, pulling him closer.

“Come on, I’m not gonna bite,” he flashes him a grin, “nimrod.”

Karl just freezes for a moment, rolling his eyes and laughing it off. 

With his arm still wrapped around the man’s shoulder, Nick uses the extended arm to guide Karl’s face towards his own, taking a long hit and turning his face back to the boy

“Don’t cough,” he breathes out as the smoke enters the brunette’s mouth, Nick not daring to drop his arm as the boy exhales the smoke to the side of his face, Karl doing his best to avoid the man’s eyes.

Karl doesn’t cough, the man noticeably swallowing as he turns back to face Sapnap.

“Good job,” the brunette mutters, a smirk growing on his face as he watches Karl try to fight the blush on his face.

Without warning, Sapnap repeats the action, this time keeping his hand on the boy’s face as he inhales smoke for himself, spilling it into Karl’s mouth as the brunette’s face grows redder.

“How you feeling?” Nick finally retracts his arm after doing it another three times, Karl speechless the whole time.

“Good, yeah, thank you,” it’s his turn to clear his throat, his eyes already starting to droop.

“I’m glad,” Nick chuckles to himself for a moment, thinking over what he had just done before deciding to just leave it at that.

“You do that with everyone you bring to the bridge?” Karl jokes, Nick’s cheeks flaring hot as the man in front of him laughs.

“I-uh,um,” he thinks for a moment, once again cut off by Karl’s laughing.

“I’m just kidding, it was nice of you,” Karl gives him a warm smile, the boy just nodding at brushing it off.

“Of course, yeah, it’s good to see you,” he spills honestly. And it’s true, he had missed the boy’s bubbly sense of life and twisted sense of humor.

“It’s good to see you too Sappy,” the brunette giggles, Nick rolling his eyes at the nickname.

“Oh come on, you too?” he can’t fight the smile on his face as the boy in front of him continues to laugh, the boy shaking his head with a grin.

“When does Dream come in?” the mention of his best friend has Nick even more excited to see the man, although they had just been together a few weeks prior for the man’s birthday.

“Hopefully tomorrow night,” he shrugs, hoping his friend was feeling alright.

“Damn, I was hoping to see him,” Karl has a sad look on his face, Nick nodding at his feelings.

“Yeah, he should be here-” the brunette is cut off by his phone ringing, Techno’s contact coming up on the screen.

“Ayo,” the brunette answers, the low grumble of the pink haired man’s voice ringing through the fun.

“You tryna come on the McDonald’s trip?” the man offers, Nick looking up to Karl and repeating the question. The man in front of him nods, Nick telling Techno that they’ll be there soon. 

The two head up the steep hill to find Wilbur and Techno with a variety of freshmen, all looking rather scared, well all but one.

“Shotgun,” Sapnap calls out as the group piles into the school van, the rest of the seniors groaning at his demand.

\-----------------------------

“Shotgun this with me,” Nick urges his best friend, the blonde rolling his eyes and taking the can reluctantly.

“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde takes it with little argument, the two being counted down by Techno, both boys tipping their heads back, Sapnap winning by a landslide.

“You always do this shit,” Dream rolls his eyes as the two continue their discussion on the bridge, the boys talking over the new students coming in later that week.

“Sap?” the brunette snaps his head in the direction of the voice, Karl standing on the outskirts of their friend’s circle on the wooden planks.

“What’s up?” he nods in the man’s direction, excusing himself from the conversation and heading over to him.

“I was wondering if we could do that thing we did that one time like on the first day?” Karl rambles out, Sapnap racking his mind to figure out what he’s talking about.

“You’re going to need to be more specific,” he lets out a light laugh, Karl joining in as well.

“Fair, um, I have class in after this so I don’t want to be too high, so I guess I was wondering if we could shotgun, like with the smoke,” he rambles again, Nick nodding as soon as the memory comes into play.

“Oh yeah, sure, I was about to head back to my dorm though, so,” he starts to trail off, Karl shrugging at the comment.

“Okay yeah, that’s cool,” the two turn back to the group, Karl slowly making his way towards Dream.

Sapnap can barely make out the words he says, but he can guess the boy is asking the blonde the same thing he had to Nick minutes earlier. A pang of jealousy hits, the brunette shrugging it off with a shiver, the man pushing it out of his head as fast as he can. He watches on as Clay nods, the two heading in the opposite direction of the brunette.

Nick feels the pit in his throat turn hot, his shoulders turning tense. 

He does his best to not say anything, excusing himself from his friends and turning to head back to his dorm. He tries not to sprint, but the second he’s sure his friends are out of sight, his legs take over, the boy carrying himself to his room at record speed. 

He’s pacing around his dorm for a moment before barging into the bathroom, turning the shower handle barely on, the cold water hitting his back as he jumps in nearly immediately. 

His jeans stick to his legs, the hoodie he had on growing impossibly heavy on his shoulders as he starts to feel the pit grow back to anxiety.

After the long hours being lectured against his love when he was a kid, the man had chosen to ignore the ever growing feelings for the boy in his life. Cold showers and drunken nights alone had seemed to do the trick for a while, the brunette’s anxiety only growing worse as he notices his inability to ignore his emotions anymore.

He’s unaware of the knocking of the bathroom for a few minutes, his dorm parents voice eventually yelling into the small cubical one may call a shower.

“Yeah? Hey, sorry,” he does his best to cover the shakiness in his voice.

“Are you supposed to be in class?” the sternness in his dorm parent’s tone is definitely not lost.

“Yeah,” he groans, “I’m heading up in a bit, sorry I fell on the path and got mud everywhere,” he lies. 

“Okay, just please make your way up,” the voice drones out once again, Sapnap once again being buried in his thoughts. 

The brunette spends another few minutes under the ice water, the temperature the least of his worries at this point.

His phone has several missed calls and texts as he gets out, most from Clay. His wet clothes are stripped from his body, the man unsure of his text move as he unlocks his phone.

-Where’d you go?

-You skipping?

Clay’s texts are ignored, the brunette continuing to do his best to clean up the soaking wet pile of clothes off the ground, his towel wrapped around his waist. He jogs lightly down the hall, not wanting to be caught naked by his already mad dorm parent.

His clothes are thrown into an empty laundry bin, the brunette shrugging them off for a later time.

The next texts that follow are from Karl, the brunette wondering if Nick will join him during his study period, according to the clock he has at least forty five minutes til that will start. He shoots a quick yes in the boy’s direction, logging onto his PC to kill time. 

The man is once again sucked back into his own mind, constant comparisons to his friends running through his brain. Dream was never one to go out of his way to boast, the brunette just getting madder at himself for being envious of his friend. Thoughts of Karl’s mouth just centimeters from Clay’s flash through his mind, the brunette’s throat getting tight and head starting to hurt. 

His desk already has a few too many dents in it, the man opting to stand up and pace around his room once again. He finds himself staring at the clock, the seconds passing like hours as he waits patiently for Karl to text him.

The text comes sooner than he expects, Sapnap nearly sprinting to the bridge to meet the boy. He was hoping the two would be alone, silently cheering as he sees a single figure standing on the wooden platform.

“Hey,” he calls out as he gets closer, Karl smiling and waving.

“Hey,” Karl drops his backpack to the ground, pulling out a joint from the front pocket.

“Where’d you get that?” the boy smirks as he gets close, hopping up on one of the railings of the bridge.

“Q,” the brunette mutters, “thought you could pay me back for ditching me earlier.”

Sapnap feels his breath getting caught in his throat, his face going numb as the boy hands the joint to the man sitting. Quickly recuperating himself, Nick hops down, slightly bumping into Karl in front of him. 

“I can do that,” he nods, grabbing the lighter Karl had offered out to him. 

It takes the brunette a few moments of struggle to light the joint, the brunette in front of him in a fit of giggles by the fourth time the man had failed.

“Shut up,” he says with the joint still in his mouth, his words distorted from the weed in the way. 

Finally getting it lit, the man takes a few hits for himself, fully lighting the joint before grabbing the waist of the man in front of him. He can feel Karl freeze at the touch, the brunette smirking to himself at his ability to do so. 

His touch is loose but rough, Sapnap already feeling the effect of the weed hitting him. 

Exhaling into the boy’s mouth, Nick pulls back for a minute, Karl still frozen at his informality.

“You good?” he grins to himself.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Karl finally brushes it off, the trail of smoke leaving his mouth like water.

“You need more?” he lets out a small chuckle, the brunette nodding slowly, Nick repeating his earlier action. Karl doesn’t tense up as much at his touch this time around, the boy melting slightly into his hand.

“Bigger,” Karl mutters, Sapnap laughing at his mumbles.

“Yeah, I’m sure you like it bigger Jacobs,” he smirks, the boy opening his mouth in a stutter. Sapnap takes it as the perfect opportunity to exhale into the man’s mouth, smoke inhaled deep into Karl’s mouth, “I’m just playin’.” 

He’s not. 

“You’re the worst,” Karl mutters as he exhales the rest of the smoke, the two brunette’s standing still for a moment before Sapnap tilts the boy’s face back to him with his free hand.

“Here,” Sapnap mumbles, another hit going straight down Karl’s throat. The brunette in front of him shivers, goose bumps appearing up his arms, “You cold?”

“Yeah,” Karl shrugs, arms crossing to keep warm, “It’s all good, we can head back soon.”

“Do we have to?” Nick spills, setting the still lit joint on the bridge, pulling his sweatshirt off and tossing it to the boy.

“Here,” he repeats, grabbing the joint once again and taking a few small hits as the man in front of him pulls on the fabric. He seems to drown in it, their school logo crumpling from how oversized it is.

“Thanks,” Karl mutters, walking up to the man as he takes another hit, this time he’s the one to initiate the movement. A cold hand meets Nick’s jaw, tilting it just slightly to the right so the boy can lean in. Smoke flies in between the two, Sapnap the one left speechless this time. 

“Yeah, uh,” Nick clears his throat, “no problem, thanks for the invite,” he mumbles the last part, “Glad I came.”

The two stand just inches away the rest of the time, repeating their pattern with ease, Nick getting gradually closer with every hit, Karl not backing away.

The brunette’s mouth is dry by the time they ash the joint, Karl not moving from his original position even when they’re done. 

“You look nice in my sweatshirt,” Sapnap leans down to whisper, his charm turning on.

“Thank you,” Karl smiles for a moment, hand flying to his face.

“Aw, come on,” the brunette smirks, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling it down to his side, “No need to hide from me.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Karl scoffs, Nick immediately faking a pout.

“What did I do?” he smiles at the end of his sentence, the man below him just rolling his eyes.

“You- you’re just,” Karl sputters for a moment, “you’re such a liar.”

“I haven’t said anything I could lie about,” Sapnap pulls back, his pout having a realness in it.

“You just-,” the man in front of him waves his arm,”you flirt.”

“Do I?” the brunette asks, a smirk in his voice.

“Yeah, you do,” Karl rolls his eyes, “You don’t even,” he trails off.

“I don’t even what?” Nick continues to egg the boy on, “Come on, say it.”

“You don’t even like guys,” Karl finally spills, Nick with a satisfied look on his face.

“And who told you that?” he rolls his eyes in the brunette’s direction, a confused look on his face.

“You just, never,” the man shrugs, Nick scoffing.

“Yeah, you normally don’t talk about your crush in front of them,” he mutters, his free hand running through his brown locks.

“Oh, I,” Karl stops talking for a minute, the man seemingly finally caught off guard by Nick’s words.

“Yeah,” Sapnap grumbles. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Karl starts to speak, Nick shrugging it off.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t know. No one knows,” he scoffs, Karl’s face just turning even more surprised.

“Oh,” he barely manages out, the man in front of him nodding.

“It’s cool, just like,” Nick starts, Karl cutting him off this time.

Except it’s not with his words. Sapnap stands frozen for a moment, not quite sure what to do, before he wraps his arm tightly around the boy, pulling him closer, his free hand flying to Karl’s face.

The two stand intertwined for a moment, neither sure what to do as they pull away. 

Nick breaths out, “I really like you.”

“I’m glad,” Karl laughs lightly into the man’s neck, the two standing together for a few minutes longer.

Nick is the first to check his watch, groaning at the time, “We have to go to class.”

“Okay, yeah,” Karl nods, “Do you want to hang out later? Like just us?”

Sapnap laughs for a moment, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”


End file.
